1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat structure in an automobile including front and rear seats disposed at a longitudinal distance on a vehicle body floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seat structure is already proposed in which in order to retract a rear seat of an automobile into a position flush with a vehicle body floor, for example, a recess Fg for retraction of the seat is defined in the vehicle body floor at the rear of the rear seat Sr', as shown in FIG. 9, and the rear seat Sr' with a seat back tilted down and folded onto a seat portion is turned around through 180.degree. and accommodated within the recess Fg, and in this state, a bottom f of the seat portion is used as a portion of a rear floor surface (for example, see French Patent Specification No.881601).
The above proposed seat structure suffers from a problem that it is required not only that the seat back in a standing position be disposed in a rearward-facing attitude, but also that a large recess capable of accommodating the entire rear seat in a folded-up state be especially defined in a portion of the vehicle body floor immediately behind the rear seat, thus making the structure of the vehicle body floor correspondingly complicated.